Broken Strings
by Enviouse-Of-You-Kid
Summary: Envy's screwed up,and he knows it and he loves it.But when he mets a certain blonde at a convinec store he finds a new form of entertainment. eventually EdEnvy
1. Ramen night

Ok, I didn't the other fic I did in Envy's pov so I'm going to try do it all over again, so here it is ok? Hope you like it'

-------------

I sat by my window like I always do, Dante, that bitch, had another fucking fit and decided to even it out by hitting my face into the wall. My face still hurt, not that I really care I'm use to it, but what really pissed me off was that fact that my stupid father, Greed, locked the door to my room. Why? So I wouldn't go out of my way to repay Dante for the lovely number she left on my face.

I growled, standing I stretched my arms out, I looked at the clock in my room and noted that it was merely seven at night. I couldn't help but smirk. Like hell I'm going to stay inside and go to sleep like a good little boy. That was Wrath's job, he was to play good little son while I'm the fucking bastard that just loves to fuck their lives up as much as I can.

Smirking to myself, I went to my bathroom and searched for my face conseler, I mean you when you live in this shitty house one has to have such things. Heh, rather pathetic but who gives a shit I don't so that's all that matters. I made sure to cover up the purple bruise that formed rather quickly on the side of my face, I also adjust my lip piercing, and added black lipstick and black eye liner. My outfit was fine since no blood had reached it, it was a shirt that exposed my flat smooth stomach completely, and a skort, yes a skort and no I'm not sick in the head you assholes; along with finger-less gloves, black boots and my headband.

"Now where the fuck are my keys…?" I said as I exited the bathroom, and got down on my knees trying to find those blood keys that belonged to my lovely motorcycle. But I'm not the most patient person in the world if you must know…

I sighed to myself standing up from the floor and dusting my self off the non-existent dust. Not really caring whether or not I find the keys afterwards I walk towards the window again and unlocked. I could help but be amused at their idiocy I mean really… was it that easy to forget that I have a window that I jump from if I want to leave…?

"…Idiots…"I muttered as I swung one leg over the other and landed softly and soundlessly on to the soft grass.

I could still hear that yells that were coming from the kitchen, it seemed that Greed couldn't make my dear Mother shut her trap. My green locks swung around me as the cold winds gave a breeze, I didn't shudder from the cold, I actually like it, and it better then those annoying summer happy filled days.

"Now, what to do what to do…" I mused as my boots pounded the pavement.

I really didn't have a plan to do anything, not that I really cared I merely wanted to leave the stupid house, it was always suffocating to be inside. I heard my stomach growl, staring blankly downwards I blinked twice before I sighed. I had brought money with; I just didn't want to use it. I shrugged my shoulders and turned on the next corner, where I knew there was a convince store.

I walked inside, ignoring the stares I always get when I come in here, you'd think by now they would use to but noooo…one words fits them…idiots…

I walked to the very back of the store where they kept my favorite food, Ramen. Yes an evil mother-fucking bastard like myself likes to eat Ramen. Do we have a problem with this…? No…? Goodie then!  
As I reached for a cup of one, I noticed a blonde who was…have a bit of trouble, should we say?

He was standing on a pail of cardboard boxes, trying to reach the carton of eggs…way on the very top. He had golden blonde hair that was tied in braid and matching golden eyes, he wore a black hoodie and black leather pants along with boots with red lining.  
Oh and one more thing…his rather…short…. All and all he was rather cute. Yes I like guy; I'm BI you fucking freak…

I couldn't help but stand back and watch this tale unfold itself, but being the little bugger that I can be I just had to taunt him.  
"Yo, O'chibi-san, you're gonna fall ya know…"

There was a brief silence till I suppose he snapped.

"WHOARECALLINGANAMIBATHATITSOSMALLTHATITCAN'TBESEENEVENINASUPERPOWERFULLELECTRONMIRCOSCAPE?"

I merely gave him a blank stare; it seemed that the chibi had an issue with his height, oh what fun.

"Hey…watch out…" I said in a careless tone of voice.

"Huh…?"He said

He didn't seem to have noticed that during his rant, he had move quit a lot, and in result the chibi was about to hit the ground rather hard. He closed his eyes and prepared for the feeling of having the cold floor colloid with the back of his head but it didn't come.

Why…?

I took one step and caught in my arms before he feel, he was surprising light in my arms. I couldn't help but smirk, the look on his face reminded of a scared kitten. He cracked on golden eye open, "W-what happened…?"

"Tsk. I saved your pretty blonde ass that's what."

He blushed a pale pink as I placed him down; he muttered a soft thank you to me I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Better hope you grow taller chibi, I won't be here to save your ass from falling all the time…"

Before he could give another rant, I leaned down and stared into his golden eye before I flicked his nose with a wink and moved away from the flushed chibi. I paid for my crap and left not really caring if I ever seen the blonde again.

I sighed, " Too bad, he would have been fun to torture…"

But little did I know that I would soon get my chance to mess up poor O'chibi-san, and torture him about his shortness…Heh.  
-------------

Poor Ed, anyway hope you'll like it and please review!

Envious-Of-You-Kid


	2. Snowball fight

* * *

Sorry I've taken so long...personally I hate my writing in this story but people like it so I'll keep writing it and...I wanted to write something chrismasy! here goes!

* * *

The night passed uneventful after my encounter with the little blonde, I sighed and ate my Ramen in peace, everyone else had fallen asleep when I got back home which I was thankful for another fight with that woman and I'd jump off the roof. Not that it would matter, I've done it before and only succeed in breaking my leg and arm, so I'm pretty sure if I tried again I wouldn't die. After I finished I stretched out my arms cracking my neck and back at the same time, which is rather pleasing if one must know. I walked back up the wooden stairs, my mother's an actress, and while Greed…I think he's a pimp or something around those lines of work. How the hell they ended up together will never reach my range of understanding. So we live pretty well…or at least on the outside version of the house we do. My room has always been a mess, and will remain as such thank you.

I took off my shirt and skort, reaching over and pulled a pair of baggy pants, which was my sleepwear. I sat down on my bed looking up at my roof for a few seconds before rolling over on my stomach and crawling to my pillows. And letting my face fall onto them, if there's one thing I enjoy it's sleep…well that and a couple of other things but sleep…mmmm…I love sleep…

_ Santa that's my only wish this year_

I felt something jump on top of me, it was heavy and warm, and it was annoying the hell out of me really easily.

"Get up! Get up!" cried his voice.

I groaned shoving my face even deeper into the pillows maybe I'll suffocate…with my luck I doubt that small pleasure would be given to me. I turned over slowly…and what should I find? Wrath…that stupid bugger…brother or not…I'll shove him into to the pool…may be he'll drown…

"Wrath…get off…" I mumbled into the pillow

_I hope my letter reaches you in time  
_  
Wrath whined and screamed something about snow…waits…snow!?

I bulleted upwards, but Wrath was already out the door and hence the fact that I can not question him by ringing his little neck, of-so-fun. I grumbled as I placed my feet on my rugged room, sleepiness was still in my eyes rubbing them in hopes that I could see clearly. After a few tries my room came into focus and so…I amazingly stood up and left my warm comfy bed, glance out my window I noticed large white fluffy looking substance all around my window.  
"He…so…there really is snow this year…" I mumbled as I walked towards my bathroom to get ready for another stupid fill day.

Few seconds later…

"What the fuck! It's snowing?!" I cried as I rushed to my window pulling it open to see if my eyes weren't playing tricks. I reached out and touched it, it was cold…yet soft but it didn't fall apart as I held it in my hands, it actually…made me smile. I hardly…smile…that and I've never seen snow before nether has Wrath, hell…this day…might actually be worth something.  
_ Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep.  
Will I be wrong for taking a peek?_

"Envy! It's snowing!" cried Wrath again running to my doorway.  
I sighed ok…so my mood went from grumpy to…'whatever' mode…ok so I've got mood swings…shoot me if you must.  
"Yeah, yeah…I can see that, kid…" I muttered turning from the window now that the cold window started to blow my way. I turned to look at Wrath and again I sighed, "Get dressed…I'll take you outside…"

What followed after was a high pitched 'wee' that I had to block out otherwise I would I have been turned deaf…which I'd prefer not to have happen.  
After my fur ball of a brother rushed out to get changed I slammed the door to my room and locked it, since I have a pest problem. That and I'd prefer not to have that…person…and Greed to walk in on me changing I rather avoid that.

Considering the weather has turned to be much colder, I chose to wear a more…warmth conceding outfit then my skort. Reaching all the way to the back of one of my drawers I pulled out a black pair of jeans, along with a black long sleeve shirt that exposes my collar bone. Taking out my black hoodie sweater, scarf and finger-less gloves…cause I like them. As I finished dressing I heard a hard loud knock on my door; I sighed and went to open it. What a waited me was a bouncy Wrath all ready for the…very sudden snow.

"Can we go now? Huh? Huh?" he asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my lips, "Yeah c'mon…"

_ Last night I took a walk in the snow_

My boots made large footsteps as it crunched with the snow, Wrath and I managed to walk to the near by park where all the snow seemed to have fallen. I looked up at the sky as the snowflakes fell upon me, breathing out a small cloud formed from my mouth making Wrath giggle. Glaring lightly as him he rushed away to join the other kids as they played together.  
I sighed and kept walking around; the snow was a nice change of scene but…I hate our next door-people…are a pain. But seeing Wrath through snowballs at their stuck up faces was enough to make my devious smirk make an appearance.

_ Couples holding hands, places to go_

I watched the people play around, bunch of sickening lovers kissing under trees, holding each other's hands other played in the snow. A couple near by was making snow angels, as I watched their face filled with love for one another made my belly boil with jealously. I narrowed my violet eyes at them and resisted the urge to kick some bit of snow in their pretty faces, spoiling the moment.  
_ Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa, can you hear me?_

Something cold, wet and hard hit me square in the face catching me by surprise I yelped falling backwards. Ok…whoever just did that…is so…**DEAD!**  
I jumped upwards cursing whoever it was to hell, I was expecting it to be Wrath but what I got was something I had not expected…even this caught me…the great Envy surprise.

_ I sign my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I send it off and just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa, can you hear me?_

The boy had long blonde bangs, hair tied in a tight braid, face rosy from the cold, wear a deep red sweater, gloves and black…leather pants and boots. It was him O' chibi-san from the convince store!

"Ha! That's what you get for last night!" he yelled with a satisfied smirk on his rosy lips.

My face was blank, and wet from the snow, not only that but the fact that…he had just…hit…that…fucking pipsqueak! I'll get his short-ass!

_ I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold_

"Hey! Ed! Al and I are waiting!" called a familiar voice, Wrath.

Beside him was another boy the same age but slightly taller with chestnut colored hair and stormy greenish-gray eyes. The Blondie who had just slugged me with a snowball turned around and waved at them, apparently he's name…is Ed.  
"Hey! Wrath! Al! Sorry I took a while I just had to get this weirdo back for yesterday!" he cried gesturing at me.

_Weirdo…!?_

As he pointed at me Wrath stopped in his tracks holding onto the other who was called Al, eyes widen for he knew what was coming.  
"Um…Ed…you don't mean the guy right…behind you with the…palm-tree hair right?" asked Wrath.

_Palm-tree!? I work hard to keep my hair full of body!  
_  
Ed looked at me again with his golden eyes turning back to look at Wrath, "Yeah…why?" he asked.

Wrath had slowly started to back away taking the other boy with him," Um…big brother…don't kill him ok?" he uttered as he started to run pulling Al in tow

"Brother…?" muttered Ed as he turned to look at me, finally noticing the pissed off look on my face along with the rather large snowball in my hand.

"Run Ed!" cried Wrath

"Oh…shit…" muttered the blonde; he made a motion to runaway from me.

"Too late…"

_Maybe, Maybe  
Be all my own in a big red bow  
Santa, can you hear me?_

"Gyah!" he cried as the snowball hit him head on causing him to fall face first into the cold snow.

I started to laugh hard, pointing at the fallen chibi, when a whooshing sound caught my ears I barely dodged a **SECOND** ball of snow. Glaring I glanced towards where the chibi had laid, up now on his feet face redder then before, much redder.  
"Bastard…" he mumbled  
Oho…it's on chibi…it's on

_ I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here_

I rushed forward grabbing a hand full of icy substance and threw it at him as I dodged away from a couple of his own, with grace I might add. He groaned as it hit him, yet again cursing at me as he prepared another ball of ice to throw at me.

"To slow!" I cried as I flung another of my own, taken by surprise he reacted late causing the ball to hit in the face and falling backwards.

"Damn it!" he cried in his, husky voce.

I couldn't help laughing as he struggled to get up from the snowy floor, "Having trouble there, O'chibi-san?" I purred.

He blushed shortly before…  
"WHOAREYOUCALLINGASPEAKOFDUST!?" he ranted

My, my temper, temper…

"Shit…" I mumbled

As his sudden mood swing fueled him he flanged a snowball of his own hitting me in the stomach, he caught me off guard!

"Fuck!" I managed to whisper out as he knocked the wind out of me.  
Hugging my stomach I hid behind a tree, quickly creating my icy ball, and gave it a good throw. But as I did…I noticed…there was no chibi to throw at.

I stood out in the open and looked around, all around me was laughing kids enjoying the snow, but no blonde chibi among them.

"Where that hell did he go…?"

"Behind you!" he cried.  
Before I could turn around and avoid him by side stepping, he flew at me wrapping his arms around my thin waist taking me down to the ground.  
Now the park isn't that big, but where our little snowball had taken place…was a hill a small one but a hill anyway.  
We tumbled over and over, it wasn't hard considering the snows soften our rolling and falling and with my blondie under me it wasn't so bad. He yelped as he hit the ground again, wrapping my arms around him we finished our fall at last.  
I groaned as I opened my eyes, noticing some amount of weight on top of he, leaning upwards I noticed golden soft hair and realized that Ed had landed on top of me. His eyes were closed making him look at peace, and his rosy cheeks and lips made him look…tempting…very…tempting. He mumbled somthing and started to wake with half opened golden eyes, he called my name...

"Envy...?"

It's too tempting!

_ He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year._

* * *

Ok sorry it's short but hw amd all bye hope you like review please!

* * *

. 


End file.
